


meant to be

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Undercover AU, ben and rey are undercover agents, i have no chill, i should be working on wips, if you look real hard, maybe a little angsty, oh no the guard is gonna find us, tropes galore, we should make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: Whilst undercover and snooping in mob boss Snoke's warehouse of illegal goods, Rey and Ben are at risk of getting caught. They have to improvise.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> i'm stretching my rating limits a little with this one so it's a tiny bit more smutty than my usual mature stuff but i don't think it's quite explicit. tried to walk a line. let me know what ya think!

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be professionals. He wasn’t supposed to have his tongue down her throat or his hands kneading the flesh of her ass. His hips weren’t supposed to be causing the most delicious friction between her legs. He wasn’t supposed to be between her legs at all. It wasn’t supposed to be _real_.

Rey could count all the ‘supposed to be’s’ for eternity but it wouldn’t stop what was happening. 

They were on a deep-cover mission that had ended up being months longer than it should have but she and Ben had caught a lead they couldn’t let go. Snoke was almost caught. 

They’d had to pretend to be a couple. It had been simple at first. Small touches, pet-names, endearments fitting for a rough, criminal pair. A couple of light kisses. But somewhere along the way, somewhere between finding out about his personal connection to Snoke and his learning about her time in the system and how broken and lonely the both of them were, she’d fallen for him. Maybe he had fallen for her, too. She didn’t know. 

What she did know was that to cover up them sneaking around Snoke’s warehouse that night they’d had to improvise. Ben had asked her if she trusted him; implicitly, she’d thought, but she only nodded. Whoever was in the warehouse, the guard, Snoke himself - she wasn’t sure and didn’t care - was getting closer. They didn’t have time not to trust each other. 

He’d gripped her waist and hauled her onto the hood of one of the many stolen vehicles in the place. His hands were like iron but she forgot all about that when his mouth touched hers. It was hard at first, close-mouthed, but a second later he gentled and his mouth moved over hers in a way she knew it shouldn’t have. But she was so relieved, so _desperate_ for him that she sighed and curled her fingers into the shoulders of his leather jacket to pull him closer. She opened her legs for him and he stepped up until there wasn’t an inch of space separating them.

And now… now there was no turning back. Not that she wanted to. No, now, as she writhed against him, yearning for more - more friction, more pressure, more of _him_ \- the last thing she wanted was for it to stop. 

He didn’t seem so inclined either.

The next thing she knew she was gasping as her core pulsed against the seam of her jeans and she dropped her head to his shoulder as she rode out the waves of pleasure. His movements slowed to an abrupt stop and he stared at her with wide eyes. Their chests heaved in tandem as the implication of what had happened drowned out all other noise. 

“I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“Don’t be. Please.” Rey swallowed thickly. “I’m not.” 

Ben looked stunned. “You’re not.”

She slowly shook her head. “No.” 

The footsteps of the person they’d been hiding from echoed as they approached and Rey saw the beam of a flashlight sweep over the cars. Ben noticed, too, and he bent his head to her neck. Rey forced herself to focus on the light and not on how his lips had resumed their heady attentions to her throat but she didn’t resist curling her fingers into his hair to hold him in place. She watched the guard pass on, apparently either not interested in the tryst or they hadn’t seen or heard it at all. 

Once the footsteps receded Rey found her gaze locked with Ben’s again. This time his eyes were more assured. 

“You’re not sorry.”

“I’m not.” Rey murmured. She knew it wasn’t the time nor the place but no one had control over how the important things came to pass and she wasn’t going to let this chance slip through her fingers. 

Rey didn’t know if it would last; if the spark between she and Ben would die once they were back in their real lives. Maybe it would all fall apart. Maybe all they had was the adrenaline and the danger and the risk. 

But later, cocooned in their safe house, as they moved together, as he filled her and whispered things that were hers and only hers, Rey could see - solid and clear - that they were meant to be. 


End file.
